Wonder Woman
Characteristics Height: 6'0" Weight: 140 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Wonder Woman is a compassionate caring, stubborn, opinionated, highly competitive, outgoing, immortal Amazon. Wonder Woman is a warrior born. She tries to avoid conflict but if pressed she will engage in battle and on occasion lose herself in the pleasure of battle. Wonder Woman is fearless and focused on her objectives. She will not hesitate to break the law if it’s for the greater good. She will not hide from her actions and always makes herself available to face the consequences. She has killed people more than once when necessary, in a fight Wonder Woman will kill in order to succeed. Bio Wonder Woman or Princess Diana is one of the first costumed female in comics; which she appeared in 1940. Wonder Woman was created by the psychologist William Moulton Marston as a counter-reaction to the early depiction of superhumans in comics, the majority of whom were male. Partially using his own wife’s achievements and personality traits as inspiration, Marston felt that a female superhero would be both entertaining and a good role model for young women. Wonder Woman (Princess Diana) is the daughter of Hippolyta. Hippolyta is the greek amazonian queen, which makes her daughter the princess. A very long time ago before Diana was born, Hippolyta had an affair with the Greek god of War. Better known as Ares. Ares manipulated her into having sex, and she conceived a child. However, it wasn't Diana. It was a son that loved to kill just like his father. Outraged of the trickery of man, Hippolyta gathered her amazons together and she battled Ares and his army. While the amazons fought Ares' army, Hippolyta confronted Ares. Instead of killing him, Hippolyta killed his son. When she was about to strike down Ares, the greek gods Zeus and his wife Hera stopped her. Zeus didn't want his son to be slain, and Hera had to agree with her husband. So in return, Hera made Ares the prisoner of Hippolyta and also gave them a hidden island away from the world of man. This Island is Themyscira. After three thousand years of living in isolation, Hippolyta grew weary for reasons unknown to her as the voices of Olympus grew dim as time passed and faith in them became scarce in the outside world. Seeking council, she learned of her people's past lives and that there still remained one soul inside the Cavern, that of Hippolyta's unborn child, as she was stuck down while pregnant with it. Hippolyta was instructed to fashion a body for her unborn child and open herself to Artemis while holding an image of her desire. In the darkness of the Cavern of Souls the Five Goddesses and Hermes watched as the last soul departed and blessed it with these words; "I, Demeter grant her the power and strength like that of the Earth itself!" "I, Aphrodite giver her great beauty and a loving heart!" "I, Athena grant her wisdom!" "I, Artemis shall give her the eyes of the hunter and unity with beasts!" "I, Hestia grant her sisterhood with great fire, that may open men's hearts to her!" "I, Hermes giver her speed and the power of flight!" And the sculpture Hippolyta had fashioned came to life, and she became Diana. More beautiful than Aphrodite, wiser than Athena, swifter than Hermes, and stronger than Hercules. Soon enough the world of Man found it's way back to the Amazons. Pilot (and ladies man) Steve Trevor was flying over the invisible island and hand to do an emergency landing. Hippolyta had a test for amazonians to return the American fighter pilot back to the United States. Diana snuck in and disguised herself, to win the contest. She took Trevor back to the states, and they eventually teamed up to fight against Ares when he broke out of his immortal prison. Diana decided to stay in the world of man, to be an ambassador of Themyscira and also the protector of the weak and helpless. Diana of Thmyscira is the freedom fighter known as Wonder Woman. After many years of protecting the weak, Wonder Woman became a founding member of the Justice League. Wonder Woman is in DC's Trinity as one out of three of the world's best heroes along with Batman and Superman. Wonder Family Queen Hippolyta, ruler of Themyscira, Queen of the Amazons and Mother of Wonder Woman. Artemis, of Bana-Mighdall, Bana warrior, Artemis is the Best Amazon warrior next to that of Wonder Woman with out the divine gifts granted by the Gods of Olympus. Donna Troy, the first Wonder Girl and member of the Titans of Myth, Queen Hippolyta's adopted daughter, Wonder Woman's adopted little sister. Cassandra Sandsmark, the second Wonder Girl, daughter of Zeus. Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl have the same father that being Zeus, making them both half-sisters. Steve Trevor, love interest to Wonder Woman, first man on Themyscira and honorary Amazon. Powers and Abilities Wonder Woman's powers are drawn from the blessings of the Gods of Olympus. Although her powers are as a result of her birth, the majority of her abilities derive from her intensive Amazon training. In addition this training has helped her to hone her skills. Given a link to Gaea by the goddess Demeter, Wonder Woman's power and strength is tied to the enduring strength and endurance of the entire planet. Superhuman Strength: Granted by Demeter. Wonder Woman is as strong as the Earth and stronger than Hercules and in the DCU She is considered to be the strongest superhero in the world after Superman. Thus making Wonder Woman stronger than Supergirl and Power Girl, even overpowering Power Girl in battle. Superhuman Speed: Granted by Hermes. Wonder Woman was made to be faster then Hermes himself, Wonder Woman is even fast enough to easily keep up with the Flash. Flight: Granted by Hermes. Wonder Woman is capable of flying at speeds greater than escape velocity. Her top speed is unknown. Super Durable: Granted by Demeter. Wonder Woman can withstand considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with metahuman opponents such as Superman and Doomsday. She can take high damage and even take high forms of heat and cold. Superhuman Reflexes: Granted by Hermes. Wonder Woman possesses reflex abilities similar the Flash and is fast enough to block bullets with her bracelets. Batman even said that Wonder Woman's reflexes are superior to that of Superman. Superhuman Stamina: Wonder Woman can keep fighting until she drops dead. Enhanced Healing: Granted by Demeter. Wonder Woman can heal fast and she possesses an immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. Superhuman Agility: Wonder Woman's agility is superhuman. Enhanced Senses: All five are superhuman level. Martial Combat: Wonder Woman is said to be the best hand to hand fighter in DCU. Oneness With Fire: Granted by Hestia. Apparently making Wonder Woman a focus of truth. Empathy: Granted by Athena, Wonder Woman can often detects others' emotions and most forms of mind control will not work on her. Tactician: Granted by Athena. Wonder Woman knows how to act rationally, diplomatically, is an accomplished strategist and tactician, and is a natural born leader. Great Beauty: Granted by Aphrodite. She gave Wonder Woman great beauty and a loving heart. Animal Communication: Granted by Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt). Wonder Woman is also gifted a unity with beasts and a loving heart to a degree that they are actually metaphysical abilities. Magic Resistance: Granted by All Five Goddesses and Hermes. Wonder Woman is very resistant to magic attacks and is effective against her foes which use magic as their main power. Magic Lightning: Wonder Woman has learned how to emit a devastating magic lightning attack from her bracelets do to their links with Zeus. This attack can even strike Gods and Goddesses down with a powerful strike, and this attack can even work underwater. Weapons Wonder Woman Uses Lasso of Truth: The Lasso of Truth forces those who are bound by it to tell the truth and the Lasso is unbreakable. The lasso also forces those who are bound by it to act as the holder demands. Bracelets: These are a pair of steel cuffs that are indestructible because they were created from the remains of Zeus’s Aegis shield. Wonder Woman can use her super reflexes to deflect projectiles or any form of offensive attack. Tiara: Her tiara is razor sharp and can be used so as to return to her when thrown. It is also magical and can therefore be used to injure those susceptible to magic, such as Superman. Amazonian Battle Armour: When faced with a larger threat Diana will wear her Amazonian battle armour for added protection as well as use martial weapons such as swords. Sword and Shield: On occasions Wonder Woman has employed a magical sword and shield of unknown origin. Weaknesses Wonder Woman is somewhat vulnerable to piercing weapons, such as projectiles. Category:DC Category:Comic book character Category:Superhero Category:Female Character Category:Character